nuclear_throne_ultrafandomcom-20200213-history
Pickups and Props
The page includes items you may find during gameplay which will help you progress and environmental hazards randomly placed on the map. Pickup Details Pickup drop rate is different per enemy. There's a '''modifier for the drop rate' that changes depending on your ammo percentages. The modifier works per weapon, the values for the primary and secondary weapon are added together. In short low ammo will get you more pickups. In detail it works like this:'' * The default ammo drop modifier is 50% for primary and secondary weapon (50% + 50% = 100%) * If your weapon's ammo is under 20% max ammo, the modifier for that weapon becomes 80%. * If the ammo is over 60% max ammo, the modifier for that weapon becomes 15%. * Melee weapons are always 50%. For example: * Low ammo Laser Rifle, and a Sledgeammer? 80% + 50% = 130% normal amount of drops. * Two bullet Weapons and near max bullets? 15% + 15% = 30% normal amount of drops. * A low and a high ammo weapon? 80% + 15% = 95% of the normal drops, forcing you to use the high ammo weapon, instead of just getting drops for the one that's low. As you can see, this system is mainly there to reduce ammo when it is too high, not there to help too much when ammo is low, as it ranges from 30% to 160% (15% + 15% to 80% + 80%). Rabbit Paw mutation adds 40% to the total modifier. Back Muscle mutation raises your ammo capacity, but the game still uses normal capacity values to check how much ammo percentage you have. ''Drops being HP instead of ammo depend on your total health. The lower it is, the bigger the chance of a Mini Ammo Chest turning into a Mini Medkit, basically going from 0% to 66% as your health nears 0. It also means that you get more health drops when low on ammo.'' ''Fade time depends on the pickup type and how many times you looped the game. Rads fade away after 5-6 seconds. Ammo, health and Portal Strike mini pickups fade away after 6.7-7.7 seconds. The further you loop the faster they fade, following the formula:'' * For rads it's ((from 5 to 6 seconds)*4)/(4+ number of loops) * For ammo, health and Portal Strike mini pickups it's ((from 6.7 to 7.7 seconds)*5)/(5+ number of loops) * For Cursed Ammo Chests it's (((from 6.7 to 7.7 seconds)*5)/(5+ number of loops))/3 Chests Stationary Chests are found on every level and zone and can be opened by walking over them or by a portal appearing nearby. Anything with "mini" in the title is dropped by enemies. Ammo Chests Mini Ammo Chests Dropped by enemies. Gives ammo for either your primary or secondary weapon (50/50 chance). Having full ammo or a melee weapon will give you ammo for a random type. Someone with a Sledgehammer and a Slugger picking up a mini chest will have 60% chance to get shells, and 40% chance to get a different ammo type. It gives 32 bullets, 8 shells, 7 bolts, 6 explosives or 10 energy. This is boosted by Fish's Passive Ability, and further by Fish's Throne Butt.. Ammo Chests These chests give you twice the ammo contained in Mini Ammo Chests. Gives ammo for your current primary weapon. Having full ammo for that weapon or holding a melee weapon causes it to give a random ammo type. It contains 2 Mini Ammo Chests inside, that's 64 bullets, 16 shells, 14 bolts, 12 explosives or 20 energy. This is boosted by Fish's Passive Ability, and further by Fish's Throne Butt. Present Ammo Chests There's a 1/4 chance that an Ammo Chest becomes a Present Ammo Chest. It will give you a generous amount of ammo for weapons that you don't have equipped. It contains 3 Mini Ammo Chests, that's 96 bullets, 24 shells, 21 bolts, 18 explosives or 30 energy. This is boosted by Fish's Passive Ability, and further by Fish's Throne Butt. If a portal spawns and opens the Present Chest, it'll give you 2 Mini Ammo Chests instead, but with ammo for your currently equipped weapons. I.D.P.D Chests There's a 1/15 chance that an Ammo Chest becomes an I.D.P.D. Ammo Chest. Unlike other ammo chests, opening this one drops 5 Mini Ammo Chests on top of your character. This means they behave the same as ammo pickups dropped by enemies, giving ammo for either your primary or secondary weapon (50/50 chance). Having full ammo or a melee weapon will give you ammo for a random type. Opening the chest spawns a bunch of I.D.P.D. troops. If a level ending portal spawns and opens the chest, it'll also give you 5 Mini Ammo Chests and you can leave the I.D.P.D. behind. Cursed Mini Ammo Chests If you are carrying two Cursed Weapons, enemies have a 50% chance to drop this pickup instead of a regular Mini Ammo Chest. It emits purple smoke. Contains 1.5 times the ammo of a Mini Ammo Chest. It gives 48 bullets, 12 shells, 11 bolts, 9 explosives or 15 energy. They fade 3 times faster than regular Mini Ammo Chests and instead of just disappearing, Cursed Mini Ammo Chests will explode, creating 3 closely packed small explosions that deal 5-10 damage each. They are not affected by the Plutonium Hunger mutation and are not pulled toward the player when the end-of-level portal opens.